Rules
Looking for the Wiki Rules? If you want to view the rules here instead of the server or haven't been on the server yet or are banned and want to check the rules, you came to the right place. Also there is a link included for the wiki rules in case you came here for them. Please note this page may not be up to date with the current rules on the server. To be safe, please check the Current Revision on this page with the version number on the book in the server. General Rules 1. Do not grief, steal, or attempt to in cities. 2. Use default Minecraft. 3. Respect Tadukooverse Staff and other players. 4. No alternate accounts. 5. No inappropriate behavior or illegal activities. 6. You are responsible for your account. 7. Ask before making a video or advertising the server. 8. Have fun! Building Rules 9. Realistic building. 10. No floating buildings, unless it makes sense (spaceship, wizard tower on a floating island that looks like it was torn out of the ground, etc.) 11. No inappropriate buildings (genitalia, Nazi symbols, etc.) 12. The only protection from griefing is in cities. You can talk to tadukoo for a plot. 13. The wilderness gets reset with each Minecraft update. 14. Leave a sign with your username (unless told otherwise by tadukoo) in your city plots. 15. If you do not get on for 30 days, your plots will belong to tadukoo, unless you give notice to a Tadukooverse Staff member beforehand. Chat Rules 16. No discrimination. 17. No advertising. 18. No talking about other servers. 19. Treat the chat like a forum. 20. Do not complain about the server or anything in it. 21. Do not ask for anything you shouldn't be in the server. 22. No foul language. If you use it anyway, let CensorIt censor it, but keep it to a minimum. Shops and Bank Rules 23. Be careful of using banks, there is only one official one on the server. 24. There is a mall. Ask tadukoo if you want a shop in it. 25. You are charged $5,000 automatically when creating a shop with RealShopping. Staff Related Rules Note: If you are not a Tadukooverse Staff member, these rules still have an impact on you. 26. Tadukooverse Staff should only give items to players if they got them naturally. 27. Tadukooverse Staff may lose their position for a variety of reasons. 28. WorldEdit may only be used for non-Tadukooverse Staff if the person pays for it by block. Major Rule 29. The rules may be updated at any time without notice. Please make sure to check for updates to the rules; there usually will be an announcement on the server about new rules, but you might not see it. Closing Remarks Please remember the rules are designed to keep you and the server safe. It is recommended you read the book "Rules Ex. 3.0", which explains all the rules in better detail. ~Tadukoo and the Tadukooverse Staff~ Current Revision: 3.0 Last Revised: 8/27/13 Category: Rules